El renacer del mal y el triángulo de la luz
by pipe92
Summary: Un año después de la derrota de Bojack , un malvado mago aparece desapareciendo a todo adulto mayor de 18 , solo Gohan podrá detenerlo con la ayuda de Lime y Videl .Podrá Gohan salvar el mundo de la destrucción , podrán congeniar Videl y Lime sabiendo que ambas están enamoradas de Gohan , podrá Gohan evitar que ambas se maten.


**Dragon ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de los posibles lectores**

* * *

**Capitulo 1 **

Era una hermosa mañana en las montañas Paos habían pasado un año desde las dos grandes batallas que Son Gohan había librado contra Cell y Bodajk , ahora la tierra estaba a salvo de cualquier aparente peligro y Gohan debía ir a dar exámenes para poder entrar en el futuro a la preparatoria de Orange Star, ya que su madre deseaba que tuviera mejor educación posible pero ella la no podía darse la como el debía , ambos caminaba por la gigantesca ciudad junto a su pequeño hermano Goten de un año de edad

- Gohan debes recordar cómo llegar a la preparatoria - Comenta Milk quien llevaba el coche de su pequeño hermano

- Claro mama aunque no veo necesario si volando la puedo ver - responde Gohan mirando maravillado la gran ciudad en la que en un futuro iba a estudiar

- Cierto pero de todos modos no puedes llamar demasiado la atención, recuerda lo que Bulma dijo - dice la pelinegra preocupada por su hijo

- Ella dijo que el mundo no esta preparado para conocer la existencia de los Saiyajin y de nuestros poderes - responde el semisaiyajin a su madre antes de sentir un extraño presentimiento

- Que sucede hijo te veo extraño algo te preocupa - Pregunta Milk viendo el ceño fruncido de su hijo el cual empieza a ver a todo lados - Gohan que pasa me estas preocupando

- Mama puedo sentir una extraña sensación algo maligno se esta acercando a la tierra y es una energía gigantesca - responde Gohan preocupado mirando hacia el cielo

En ese momento una poderosa aura bélica podía sentir en la tierra , mientras una gigantesca nave espacial pudo verse aterrizar cerca de las montañas paos , pero antes de que algún guerrero z lograra hacer algo al respecto todos ellos desaparecieron junto a todo adulto mayor de 18 años del mundo dejando solo a los niños y adolescentes menores de 17 años , lo que quedaba de la humanidad estaba indefensa o al menos eso pensaba aquella malvada entidad , Por otra parte una pequeña joven de hermosos ojos azules pelinegra con dos coletas se había dado cuenta de aquella situación quien estaba junto a sus dos amigos

- Los adultos han desaparecido por completo - comenta Shamper provocando la molestia de la ojiazul

- enserio lo crees Shamper llevamos caminando por mas de 30 minutos luego de ver a nuestros padres desaparecer ante nuestros ojos y tu hasta ahora te has dado cuenta de lo obvio - Alega Videl enojada frunciendo el ceño

- Ya amiga debes calmarte debemos encontrar alguien que nos diga lo que esta pasando - dice Iresa tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga

- Dudo mucho que encontremos alguien que nos diga que esta pasando mi comunicador permitía comunicarme con la policía de Cuidad Satan pero podía también la de otras partes y pero ninguna contesta

- Mira Videl un bebe – dijo Iresa para evitar la pelea

Videl observo y era cierto lo que su amiga le decía, avían un bebe gateando y no tenia compañía.

-Sus padres debieron desaparecer – dijo Videl

- ¿Qué hacemos Videl? – pregunto Iresa

-¿Cómo es posible que no me diera cuenta cuando Goten se fue? – se decía así mismo Gohan – si no lo encuentro mi mama me matara, ¡eres un tonto Gohan!, me olvide de su ki –

El semisaiyajin se concentró para identificar el pequeño ki de su hermano menor

-¡Lo encontré!, no se encuentra muy lejos – volvió a decir Gohan - "debo darme prisa necesito encontrar a Goten para después buscar al responsable de esto"

-Dejemos lo donde lo encontramos – comento Shamper pues Goten no dejaba de llorar pero eso hiso enfurecer a sus compañeras

- ¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso! – Grito Videl – nunca en la vida dejare a alguien que necesita mi ayuda

- Lose Videl pero es tan lindo hay que cuidarlo, lo más seguro es que sus padres hayan desaparecido junto con los nuestros –

-¡Goten!, por fin te encuentro – grito Gohan y corrió hasta donde estaba su hermano menor el cual se puso feliz de verlo

- ¿tú quién eres? – pregunto Videl

- yo soy Gohan el hermano mayor de Goten, muchas gracias por encontrarlo –

- ten más cuidado, eres un irresponsable – comento Shamper

- si pero ¿quién era el que quería dejar donde lo encontramos? – se burló Iresa

- oye ¿cuál dijiste que era tu nombre? –

- me… llamo… Gohan y discúlpenme si mi hermano menor les causo problemas, se debió de salir de la carriola cuando no veía y lo mejor será volver a casa, muchas gracias por cuidar a Goten –

En ese momento Gohan coloco a su hermano menor y empujaba la carriola para así poder buscar al responsable de que su madre haya desaparecido

-Vamos demos darnos prisa – dijo Videl a sus amigos

- ¿prisa para qué? – comento Shamper

- no piensan que ese niño era muy sospechoso, dijo que su nombre era Gohan y yo nunca lo avía escuchado y mucho menos lo avía visto antes en la ciudad, él debe saber porque nuestros padres han desaparecido –

- pero Videl a mí me pareció un buen chico, no creo que sea el causante de la desaparición de nuestros padres – respondió Iresa

- a mí me pareció que estaba loco, se llama Gohan que nombre tan raro- se burló Shamper

- tal vez tengas razón Iresa, pero es nuestra única pista, así que hay que seguirlo – dijo Videl ignorando a su amigo

En ese momento Videl corrió para alcanzar a Gohan acompañada de sus dos amigos inseparables, estaban a una corta distancia pero Gohan todavía no notaba su presencia o al menos eso pensaban el grupo de amigos

"Esas personas no me dejan de seguir, así no podré volar para averiguar todo lo que está pasando" – pensaba Gohan

-¿se les perdió algo? – pregunto Gohan despaldas asombrando al grupo de amigos

- la verdad si nuestros padres – dijo Shamper

- ¡ya cállate Shamper!, dinos si tú eres el responsable de que los adultos hayan desaparecido – dijo Videl

- ¿Por qué piensan que yo soy el responsable? –

- porque nunca antes te vi en la ciudad y porque tienes un nombre muy raro – volvió a decir Videl

- es cierto es la primera vez que estoy en la ciudad pero no por eso seré el responsable y por si no lo saben mi madre desapareció también es por eso que necesito buscarla – dijo Gohan

- Vez te dije que era un buen chico – comento Iresa

- y dinos como encontraras a tu madre – volvió a decir Videl ignorando a su amiga

- no lose algo se me ocurrirá –

- Gohan…. Gohan… Gohan… - se oyó una misteriosa voz en la cabeza de Gohan

- ¿Dende eres tú? – pregunto Gohan

- ven les dije que estaba loco, está hablando solo – dijo Shamper

- si Gohan soy yo – hablo el Kamisama de la tierra

- Dende amigo me alegra que tú no hallas desaparecido –

- Gohan solo te quiero decir, que una energía maligna entro a la tierra y esa energía es la causante de la desaparición de los adultos, su nave espacial la podrás encontrar muy cerca de la montaña Paos –

- ¿cerca de la montaña Paos?, está bien Dende yo iré para volver todo a la normalidad -


End file.
